1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for updating and adding locations of geospatial entities and providing the updated location to an online hosted map system using trust-based social graphs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Maps frequently include incorrect information and the current approaches to correcting that information are laborious and expensive. Assessing whether or not a map is accurate traditionally requires sending expert observers to the mapped location. Experts are used to ensure that information is reliable and of sufficient quality for the map maker's usage.
Because of the expense, some map providers update their maps infrequently. Additionally, the expense of acquiring map data result in the map and its data being proprietary to the map provider. This adds to the cost of providing maps to users whether it is in hard copy form or on through online media, such as the World Wide Web.
Because of the prevalence of portable navigation systems, which pinpoint individual addresses for users, users of maps expect more accuracy from maps than in the past when looking at a paper map rarely allowed for pinpointing an individual address. Inaccuracies in maps are therefore more noticeable and burdensome now than in the past.
There are some online hosted map hosting systems that allow individual end users to make suggestions for corrections to the system's maps. These system require that the correction proposed by the user be reviewed and approved by an expert reviewer. In some such approaches, only after a user has built up credibility by having a large number of suggestions approved, are the user's proposed changes accepted without review. This approach is therefore still labor intensive and expensive, requiring a large number of expert reviewers to approve users' suggested changes.
Errors from incorrect and outdated maps lead to very frustrating experiences for users. For example, a user may obtain driving directions from a map hosting system, but then get lost while following such directions because there was an error in the map data, such as the destination business being a block further down the street than indicated on the map, or a change in the roads due to construction.